


I aint gonna make it (but I love it when you fake it)

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fits into the 1st Chapter of Blue, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Through the Red War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: I'm the violence in the pouring rain / I'm a hurricane[ brief moments of Cayde's experiences through the War ]





	I aint gonna make it (but I love it when you fake it)

            Cayde had genuinely believed he wasn’t going to make it through the War.

            It was a strange feeling, mortality. After centuries of recklessness and revives, being faced with the prospect of dying so easily was difficult to process. So he ignored Zavala’s message, as much as he wanted to follow him to Titan. Carved his own way, as usual, the only way he knew how to cope.

            When Taevas had arrived on Nessus, he’d felt hopeful for the first time since the Fall. Of course, out of anyone to be Chosen by the Traveler it’d be her, their Godkiller, model Guardian and Hero of the City. Her eyes spoke of sacrifice and guilt and bone-deep tiredness, and he felt his hope slip. Still, if anyone was going to survive, it’d be her. Their last hope.

            His first night at the Farm had been a difficult one. The Farm overseer, Hawthorne, had been welcoming enough (though he got the impression that she could kill and (figuratively) skin him in ten seconds with a blunt spoon if she so wanted), but the open expanses of the Wilds out the ‘window’ in his room _scared_ him. What was out there was no longer appealing, and without Ikora to vent to he was left to stew in his thoughts alone.

            Up there on that rooftop, during the Assault, the mortality shifts to Zavala. The Titan slumps against a wall, wounded and broken, and all Cayde can do is mourn quietly – until the Traveler awakens and Zavala is _alive_ and they’re _kissing_.

            In the aftermath of the Assault, pulled against Zavala’s warm chest with the Awoken rubbing comforting circles into his back, he lets out a breath he’d been metaphorically holding since the Fall.

            They’re gonna make it.


End file.
